


that's the way you need it

by writing_good_vibes



Series: i see you only at night [2]
Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort maybe ??, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, eating pizza after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: Jack is sad.(Jack Dante x Reader)
Relationships: Jack Dante/Reader
Series: i see you only at night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	that's the way you need it

**Author's Note:**

> still doing this i guess, im sorry

It was well past midnight. You weren't sure what time it was exactly, the lack of windows in Jack's office made keeping track of time rather difficult, but you'd arrived fairly late as it was, and after having watched maybe 20 episodes of Looney Tunes, you figured it must be even later.

But, you hadn't eaten, and Jack had be unusually docile. You were surprised he'd lasted so long, being as utterly useless as he was about taking care of himself, he probably hadn't eaten properly in a while.

"I wanna order take out," you said, the springs in the mattress creaking as you sat up.

"Can we get pizza?" he asked quietly. His eyes did not leave the TV screen.

"Whatever you want," you assured him, glad that it wasn't going to be a battle to persuade him. You got up and went over to the phone on the workbench, dialling the number and ordering way too much food. They could charge it to CHAANK after all. Jack could eat the leftovers tomorrow, if he remembered. 

You sat back down next him on the mattress, "What's up with you?"

He shrugged in a non-committal way, but sat up with his back against the wall. He reached up to the desk and patted around until he found what he was looking for. He brought down a pill baggie with three white pills in it. Surprisingly, you hadn't done uppers together for a while, you saw the empty baggie's scattered around often enough, but it really depended on what mood he was in if he offered you one too. He fished out one pill and swallowed it.

"How about I make you feel _even better_?" you smirked, readjusting to settle yourself in his lap. He held out the baggie to you, you took a pill out and put it on your tongue, letting it sit there for a minute, before you swallowed.

He perked up a little, his sharp eyes dilating (whether from the upper or the promise of what was to come, you could not say) as he stared at you. You felt his hands grip your hips roughly through your jeans. Leaning forward, you kissed him. 

Rocking slowly in his lap, you ground against him through your jeans. 

"We'll have to do it before the pizza guy arrives," you simpered between kisses, knowing that adding a, basically made up, time limit would make things exciting. Jack couldn't resist proving himself.

Jack scoffed, "I can beat that fucking loser any day."

He fumbled with the button on your jeans, shoving his hand into your panties.

***

"Go check if the pizza has arrived," you mutter.

Jack was idly playing with your hair, head still leant against yours. His eyes were open, staring at you, though you didn't directly meet his gaze. He made no move to get up.

You pulled away, lifting yourself off him with a sigh. "Go on," you prompted again.

"Why do _I_ have to go?" He complained, making a dash for his office chair. He turned on one of the monitors and a porno started where, you supposed, he had left it last time.

"Because I don't have any clothes on." 

He looked over his shoulder, pouting reluctantly. Perhaps the exertion of sex had made him hungry though, not that he was doing much of the exerting, because he ultimately relented, turning the T.V. off and grabbing his coat, bounding out of the room. 

The door hissed closed behind him. 

You lay back in bed, reaching for your panties. 

***

You dragged up another chair to sit in front of the T.V.'s. Jack was already devouring one of the pizza's, gazing intently at the screen. It was another cartoon, one you began to think only existed in this basement, as you didn't recognise it from anywhere else. You took a slice from the box he had propped on his knees. He turned to glare at you, an intense look which you ignored until he turned back. As though to make a point, he leant forward and flicked the monitor off, turning the one next to it on, the one with his ever constant porno loop. 

He gave you a filthy smile.


End file.
